


A White Day Gift.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Sexual Content, Underwear Kink, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 14th is 'White Day' in Japan. It's a relatively late custom and I think it's an event held only here. On this day, men who were given gifts from their girlfriends, wives, female friend, female colleagues or other females on Valentine's Day give them something back as return favors. </p><p>Then this White Day event gave me some images of the lads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

So, a gift from Bodie was a jockstrap underwear...

 

 

Then this happens later on...

 


	2. Frontal Jockstrap.

 

I did a drawing for a frontal image of Doyle's jockstrap underwear :-)))

 


End file.
